Next Time Around
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: The Cullens are gone. Bellas practically dead. New Family, New Feelings? *Takes place after Twilight, and no farther than chapter 3 of New Moon. -.Joey.Ex.Oh.


Ok, here is yet another distraction from More Friends, More Drama., I will be posting the next chapter soon trust me, Im trying to give you guys something new to read other than just Camp Rock stories so for all of you who like Twilights, here is a new story for you, It take place after Twilight and after chapter 3 In New Moon. I am farther than that but I thought of something that I would like to write to change somethings around. I will not go anyfarther than Chapter 3 It has nothing to do with anything after really, maybe a couple things. But if you havent read New Moon, dont read this. Just a warning.

----------------------

Story:Next Time Around

Chapter: One Shot. Maybe a Two Shot Possibly Three. Idk.

Dedication: My Own, Real Life (Minus the Vampire thing...)Edward, (Not saying anynames).

Fantablous Writer: ..Oh.

----------------------

Bellas POV-

After the Cullens Left, There was a huge void in my life, Alice and Emmett had become some of my best friends, not to mention Edward. But I soon got back to my self, with a little help from Jacob Black, You remember him right, Billy Blacks son, the one who Charlie bought my truck off of. But Anyway, Jacob has become my best friend, sometimes I think more of a friend than Jessica or Mike. Jacob and I got along greatly maybe it was that we were friends before he was even born, you see Im two years older than Jacob. He looks older but hes not, Hes six three and only 16. But Im five four and 18 years old, you see how he could be mistakenly older than me. So Jake and I became really close and we were always either at my house doing homework or at his house in his garage fixing up our bikes or Hiking together.

Jake ended up transfering to my school and I was the first to welcome him. He sat at our table with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler, and Lauren. Lauren really didnt like him sitting with us because he was a sophmore and we were all seniors, but then we just told her that if she felt that strongly about it she has to find a new table. And she did but took Conner and Tyler with her. About a 2 months after Dr. Cullen and his family left, a new family moved into his home. Which I know its weird but I was kinda upset, I guess I was thinking Maybe Edward would come back after all. Charlie, My dad, Was one of the first to know about it. So as soon as he got home he yelled up that stairs and called me down. "Bella, Please come down here." He called. I was checking my E-mail and I had one from Alice, We both know Edward said no contact with eachother but Alice was my best friend so she emailed me now and then, As did Emmett and even Jasper.

"Comming Dad." I yelled back. I slid my chair away from my desk and grabbed my shoes. "Bells, you wanna come meet the Kanes with me. They have children 7 accually, they will be transferring to your school on monday." He asked me grabbing a water from the refridgerator. "Sure dad, Ill go. Oh and Alice says Hi from LA." I said over my shoulder grabbing my raincoat because once again, No surprise, It was raining. "My Truck?" I asked. "Well lets take separate cars, I can never find the place, so Ill follow you." He said tossing me my keys which I didnt even attempt to catch, I just let them slide across the wood floor. I picked them up in one swift movement. "Where is It?" I asked running out the door. "The Old Cullen Place, Bella." He sighed. Opening the Crusier door and sliding in. I walked to my truck and jumped in. Turned the engine on and heard the comforting Roar of my truck. I reached for the stereo and turned it on. This was the one thing Edward let me keep was the stereo system Emmett installed. My Dads Crusier followed my Truck all the way down the winding roads to Edwards old house. I found the opening to the driveway with ease turning up to the large house that I knew so well.

Charlie pulled up right beside me and gave me the thumbs up. We both got out of our vehicles and walked up to the door. Just as Charlie was about to knock the door opened and we were greeted by two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. _Same type of Beauty the Cullens had,_ I thought to my self_. More Vampires? I wont fall for any of them this time. _I promised my self that much. "You must be Cheif Swan." The man said in a voice that confirmed my suspisions. Yes, More Vampires. "Please come in." The woman said In a english accent. I think she winked at me. Charlie and I walked into the house and It looked much like it had with the Cullens. But there was more color and More clutter. "I see you've got setteled in already." Charlie said in shock. Seeing no boxes anywhere and even the walls were painted, I'd say their very fast at unpacking or they have been here under the radar that is Charlie. I doubted the last one. "Oh how rude of us, Im Scarlett Kane. And this Is My husband Doctor Jacob Kane." The woman just introduced as Scarlett spoke in her velvet English accent. "Doctor?" I asked. "Why yes, I just got a new Job at the Local hospital." Jacob spoke His smooth voice, my heart skipped a beat. I was most deffanitly right about the Vampire thing, Because as soon as my heart jumped Scarlett whipped her head towards me and deffanatly winked this time. "As You know, Im Cheif Swan but feel free to call me Charlie, and this Is my Daughter Isabella." My dad said. "Bella." I corrected.

"Well Bella, we have children as well, 7 children. All adopted of course." Dr. Kane started. "Scarlett, why dont you take Bella into the other room and Introduce her to the Children." Scarlett looked at Charlie for permision that was quickly granted. As we walked Scarlett Interlocked her arm in Mine and whispered. "You know what we are dont you Bella." She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Your not afriad?" She asked a slight laughter following. "Not at all, Unless You believe different from Carlisle." I stopped in my tracks waiting for her answer. "Not at all, I Believe the Exact same as Dr. Cullen. Hes a brillient man as im sure you know." She pulled me along with her again. I knew exactly where she was taking me, Into the kitchen. Sitting around the table were seven children, All alike in beauty. One short girl walked gracefully over to me. She reminded me of Alice. The way she walked or I should say danced, and the way her hair hardly moved as her body moved. She reached me in record time across the large kitchen and extended her hand to me. "Hello Bella, Im Sophia." My name rolled off her tounge and She smiled a very toothy smile. "Hi Sophia. You know you remind me Of Alice Cullen." I laughed and She giggled softly. "Yes, Alice, Wonderfull girl. She was my best friend In Alaska. And How about that Edward Amazing right?" She laughed. "You know Edward?" I asked hopeful. "Of Course." Another girl strode over to me with a side smile. "Im Emma-Lynn." She held out her hand.

Like Emma-Lynn was the leader, the other five Kane Children walked up to me. You remember the promise I made to myself about not falling for any of these Vampires. Yea, thats not gonna work. Their was one single boy, and Im assuming that he was the only boy that didnt have a mate. this was starting to feel like the Cullens all over again. I turned around to meet all of the Children and I was shaking their hands and I could have sworn that my hand was going to freeze. One of the boys, Was Kind of small, Short and Skinny, Shaggy blonde hair, and the same Topaz colored eyes I loved, and Looking at all the children, they all had the same color eyes. I knew I was going to get my self attached to quickly. That perticular blonde boy introduced himself as Anthony. And I could see a small peice of metal, A braclett on Anthonys Wrist, it said _Emma-Lynn_ So therefore, I knew Who he was with. The Next Boy, Introduced himself as Christopher, His Black boy cut hair was spiked in every direction, Same Topaz eyes, Same Crooked Smile Same metal Bracelett but his Said _Charity_. I wondered Which girl Was Charity, But then I relized, that I had met the other two girls so the last one, who was standing shyly behind every one around me, had to be Charity.

"Bella? You ready." Charlie asked. From the Door way. "Ask If you can stay the night here." Sophia whispered. "Hey Dad, If its of with Dr. Kane, can I stay over tonight, I have alot In common with Emma-Lynn and Sophia." I asked and put my hands together and pouted. "Please?" I whimpered. "Jake, What do you say." Charlie was already calling , Jake

and we've only been here for like ten minutes. "Oh Of course Charlie, She can stay whenever she wants. Shes Always Welcome here." Dr. Kane smiled and My heart skipped a beat again, Making Anthony and Christopher look at me. Charlie Said his good byes and off he went, Leaving us to talk freely. "So Bella, Im Sure Your staying Because Scarlett told you about our beliefs, Right?" Dr. Kane said to me walking into the Kitchen Behind me. "Yes, Sir, Same as Carlisle." I said smiling. "Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hes A Great man. With out Knowing him, I would have had to stay hidden, But thanks to his teaching us his beliefs, we can now live among Humans." He laughed as he strode to the table to sit.

"Well, Jake, why dont we leave Bella and the children alone for a little so they can get to know eachother." Scarlett Purred in Dr. Kanes ear. "Yes My Dear." He said standing up and walking into the living room with his wife. "So let me get this straight," I started setting them in a line infront of me. "Now stay still, Please. I want to try to remember your names." I said and Sophia Giggled. I walked to the beginning. First was the single boy, the one with no mate I assumed. He had black hair that was slightly curly, but his eyes were a gold color. Edwards was like that, when he was in a good mood. "Im Sorry you never told me your name." I said shyly looking at the floor away from his beautiful face. He looked at the floor, then raised his hand to my chin pulling my face so my eyes met his. "Lucas." He purred. My heart was going to fast and I felt a little faint, but before I could accually fall, Anthony was behind me, his steel grip on my waist. "I've really got to get used to hearing a heart beat again." Anthony breathed into my ear. I laughed weakly. "Ok, Lucas," I said standing up out of Anthonys Grip, My face feeling hot from the severe blushing. "You may call, Me Luke." He said pushing hair from my face. "Luke." I whispered and moved down the line. "Oh, Sophia, How could I not remember your name." I laughed and she let go of Emmas hand and flug her self on me. "Yay! Bella Remembers my name!" She laughed.

Next was Emma-Lynn, who said I could just call her Emma, or even Linnie. I said i would stick with Emma. Emma had beautiful mid shoulder lenght blonde hair that wasnt curly but it was wavy, with copper streaks. She curtsied when I said her name, She was like Rosalie, very full of her self, but one difference, Emma Liked me. Next in line was Anthony, he shook his short shaggy blonde hair in my face then laughed, his laugh was velvety smooth and made my heart skip again. "Used to it yet?" I asked laughing. "Nope, But I think Ill be able to hear that beat a mile away. No Vampire Pun Intended." He said solemly. Makeing everyone laugh. Christopher was next to Anthony, I reached up, absentmindley and touched his spikes. "Its always like this." He said proudly. "Anything you want me to call you speacially?" I asked mostly Christopher, but it was also to Sophia and Anthony as well. "Sophie, or Soph" The Pixie like girl spoke up poking her head from around her sister, I guess you could call her, either way, she poked her head from behind Emma. "Anthony. or Ant." Anthony spoke next. "You?" I asked Christopher. "Chris." He purred. Again with the heart skipping. Anthony laughed. Next was a boy, his eyes were dark and a growl erupted from low in his chest. "Your name." I asked unphased by his growl. "Daniel." He growled again. "Danny," Another growl came from the front of the line, but it was a higher pitched growl, from a female. "Sophie," he said, lowly. "Bella, May I move down by Danny?" Sophia asked glaring at who I assumed as her mate other wise known as Danny. "Course Soph." I said cheerfully Looking at the girl who hadent yet introduced her self but I knew was Charity.

"Um You never said your Name." I whispered. "Charity." She squealed and Jumped into a hug. "Hi!" She said. "Hey!" I laughed. She stepped back into the line and I stepped back as well. I looked at the Kane children. Luke, Emma, Anthony, Chris, Danny, Sophie, and Charity. Just like that Cullens, I had a strange feeling this would end the same way. "It wont, Bella." A velvet voice said. "What?" I asked Looking at the 'Children' to see who said it. "It wont end the same Bella, I promise you. Ill be with you forever. And you with me. Right?" I looked down the line.1-2-3-4-5-6. Emma, Anthony, Chris, Danny, Sophie, and Charity. Who was Missing? A pair of cold rock arms wraped around my waist. "Luke," I breathed My heart fluttering. A Growl comming from the line. "Bella." The Voice laughed. I felt Luke behind me bury his face in the crook of my neck. "_La Tua Cantante_" He whispered. I Knew what that ment. Anthony Kissed Emma. Saying '_La Tua Cantante'_. Chris Kissed Charitys Neck And Said '_La Tua Cantante'_. Danny and Sophie were having a mental arguement Not paying attention. "PACKAGE!" Sophie screamed not breaking her glare at Danny. Sure enough A Knock at the door disturbed no one but me, Dr. Kane walked swiflty towards the door. "Hello." He said smoothly. I wasnt about to pry into his personal business so I broke my concentration with their conversation and Looked at the problem at hand.

"So Bella, What do you say, Forever?" Luke Asked me."Eternal Damnination?" I whispered. "Of Course." I was surprised, I knew him for 15 minutes and he already wants to change me. I was with Edward for two years and I had to beg, But Luke Just offered it to me. "Not Tonight. I have to make up a lie." I said back. "Of Course, I know you still Love Edward. It dosent bother me one bit. And You?" He said turning me around so I was face to face with him. "Luke, I like you more than I should for knowing you for 15 minutes. But I Love Edward with my entire Being. I Want to be changed but, Living without Edward has taken its toll on me Luke. I was just wondering if you would help fill the void Edward left in me. I Would love to stay with you forever." I said strongly at the end Smashing our lips together. Luke was not like Edward, He didnt stiffen when I slid my arms up his arms and tangled my hands in his Curly Black hair. Unlike Edward, Luke slid his hands up my back and to my neck, Slideing his hands around to cup my face. It was Dr. Kane who broke our Kiss, Clearing his throat. "Calm Children. Have you decided Bella, I Will do the Honors." Dr. Kane Said striding into the kitchen. "Well, Dr. Kane-" "Jacob." He interjected. "Jacob, I said I would love to stay with you forever, Well, Luke at least." I said wrapping my arms around Lukes waist Ignoring the cold contact.

"Well, Just set a date, Ill do it, or Lucas may, Which ever you perfer." Jacob chuckled. "This weekend. Im going to a Tour of colleges in Alaska. Long weekend you know." I laughed. "Lucas, or Myself?" Jacob asked Again. "Umm, Luke what do you think? Could You do it?" I looked him in the eyes, They were filled with an emotion I couldnt read." I dont know Bella. Maybe." He sighed. "Jacob, would you do it?" I asked tearing my pleading eyes from Lukes face. "Bella, Ill Do It, Just I dont know if I can." Luke blurted out. "Your blood smells so sweet, I dont think I could control myself thats all. Maybe If You were there Jake, Talking me through it." Luke looked from me to Dr. Kane. "Thats a Great Idea, Lucas." Jacob laughed. Everyone started comming up to me and telling me that they couldnt wait to have me as part of the family. But I know what your thinking, _You just met these people, Er-Vampires, and they already want you as one of them? Is it safe?_ And Im sure it is, Right? "Yes Bella, You'll Be fine. We're not going to kill you." Sophie Purred. I Followed her arm to her hand where it interlocked with Dannys. He looked much happier, Danny did, his Irises were still red from thirst, but he had a softer look on his face, and I could somehow tell he was saying sorry. "Soph, You should probally take Danny to eat-Er, Drink, you know what I mean, He looks thirsty." Sophie looked at the Blonde boys face. His expression getting harder. "Your Right Bells, We will go for a couple hours, Bella we'll take you home for a while then come back to get you. What day is it?" Anthony wandered to the door. "Thursday." I said pulling on my coat. "So do you have school tomorrow?" Chris asked. "Umm, No. I Dont." I said confused. "Then just say, Your going camping with us, Luke Will Bite you, And we will hunt together. Tell Charlie that you are going to stay a couple more days down in Alaska and than we should be able to keep you in check for a while so you wont kill your father in his sleep." Emma Spoke up grabbing hers and Sophies Coat.

"She has a way with words dosent she?" Anthony laughed sacractically. He walked back through the door, Which I didnt even notice her went out of, Shaking the snowflakes out of his hair. "Oh Its snowing Children Bundle Up." Scarlett screamed but it came out beautifully anyway. "Oh Please, I cant get any colder. Im already freezing to the touch." Chris sneered pulling on a black parka. I looked at the Kane Children again. Soon enough this would be my family. Tonight, Isabella Swan will become Isabella Kane. "Bells, You can go and visit them. The Cullens I Mean." Charity said interlocking our hands. So the 8 of us walked out and go into cars. I was in Charitys Lambrigini, Yellow Of course, Just the two of us. Luke, Anthony and Chris Took Chris's Jeep, Not as big as Emmett's was, But still Huge. Emma and Sophie took Sophies Shiny Red Porsche. So much like Alice, It was Unbelieveable. Charity Drove us to my house and I told her to stay out side and wait for me. She said she'd rather come in. Charity walked in with me and Charlie greeted us in the kitchen.

"Hello Cheif Swan. May we steal Bella for a while, We are going Camping for a week and A Half about maybe a few days more, and We Would Like to take Her With us. Is that Ok?" Charity asked In A Sudictive voice. "Well, Bella has school. But other thatn That I have no Objections." He replied. I Was surprised he didnt say no because I didnt know them that well. "Well, If it help her going Scarlett was a teacher for High schoolers, She used to teach us before we moved here." Charity pleded. "Bells?" He Looked at me with surprise that I wanted to go. "Please?" I begged. This was what I was waiting for. I was going to be changed. PLEASE! "Ok, Bella, You Can go." He Looked At Charity puzzeled. I Could tell he was trying to remember if she had said her name or not. "Charity." I Helped. "Right, Charity keep an eye on her, Shes very uncoridinated. "Dad." I whinned. Charity Just laughed. I Grabbed her arm and went up stairs to my room. It scared me to find a body in my bed. "Hello My Love." Luke Purred crashing his Icy Lips to mine. "Hi." Was all I could manage trying to regain my breath.

When I turned around Charity was holding two full duffelbags and an empty Back pack. She handed me the back pack and told me to add small stuff I wanted to take and anything that would keep me busy when I wasnt Hunting to calm me. Like Music. So I took the bag and Put the stuffed Vampire bat Emmett bought me as a joke in my bag along with three notebooks and a couple pens. I grabbed all my classical cds, small Cd player and My Ipod and threw them in too. I Threw it on my back and walked over to where Luke and Charity were mentally argueing. "You two can talk you know, Anything your saying has most likely been said to me before." I Sighed. Luke Laughed. Took one of the bags and disapered through the window. "He dosent want your dad to think that were going to murder you. He thinks it was a bad Idea to do it this weekend. But I told him that This is perfect timing. Before He Comes back Next Weekend." She said then smacked her hand to her mouth like she'd let somthing slip we wasnt supposed to. "DAMMIT CHARITY!" I heard from Out side. CRACK! Was the next sound. I Ran to the window and there was a tree down across the street and Luke standing next to it. Looking up at me.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One of this is done, and Postable. So once I get my internet back, I can post it. SO I Hope you are all reading my other stories and Reviewing them as well.

Tanks

..Oh.


End file.
